A New Take on an Old Story
by ANEwrites
Summary: What if the clue hunt never existed? What happens when the Kabras and Cahills attend the same boarding school? AmyxIan DanxNatalie
1. Character Introduction

Character Introduction: For 1st timers!

Amy Cahill: Daughter of Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent; Red-haired, JADE-eyed, not the most fashionable, little to no makeup.

Dan Cahill: Brother of Amy; Brown-haired, JADE-eyed, obsessed with ninjas.

Ian Kabra: Son of Isabel and Vikram Kabra; dark-haired, amber-eyed, handsome, English accent, very fashionable.

Natalie Kabra: Sister of Ian; Dark-haired, amber-eyed, pretty, _muy de moda _(very fashionable) ; very much makeup- but it compliments her.

**A/N: I've left the rest to you, readers! Personalities are completely up to you. More characters introduced eventually, but these are the main characters. Enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day

Chapter 1: The First Day

Pulling her clothes on hurriedly, Amy dashed into the hallway screeching, "DAN, we're going to be late!" "Keep your pants on, I'm coming!" Dan yelled back.

Then, taking a look down at his desk, he groaned as the pile of undone homework caught his eye. _Oh well. _He thought. _Maybe Natalie likes bad boys. _"Natalie?" he said out loud. "Why am I thinking about her?"

"DANIEL!"

"I'M COMING!"

Natalie was sitting in front of the mirror, holding two tubes of lipstick. _Pink? Or red? _"Ian, what do you think?" "Huh?" Ian looked up from something. "Oh, I don't know. What do you wear everyday?"

"Well, pink, but- Ian what are you looking at?"

"Oh, this? It's nothing."

"It has to be something or you wouldn't be so distracted!"

"I'm telling you its nothing!" He looked at his watch. "Good Lord, we're late!"  
"You're not off the hook yet, brother. DRIVER!"

"Yes, miss?" said the driver, exhaustedly.

"Start the car, and step on it!"

"All right, miss."

_That was way too close,_ thought Ian.

Amy stood outside Calculus waiting for the teacher to come and let her in. She heard the familiar _click, click_ of formal footwear and turned around, saying "Professor Carter, I was- Wait, Ian?!"

"Yes, it's me, love."

"I didn't know you took Calculus!"

"I didn't know you lost your stutter. So we're both finding out new things about each other today." He said wryly.

"Whatever. Just don't be difficult, Kabra."

"Don't be so formal, Amy, call me Ian."

"Thanks for the option, _Kabra,_ but I like to stick to the formalities." She turned around and strode into the now open classroom, her red hair flying out behind her.

_Wow, she's changed. _Thought Ian as he followed her thoughtfully.

**Review Pleasseeeeeee! This is my first fanfic so flames are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 2: Spanish

**A/N: Sorry its so short and lame but I'm sorta busy right now… Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Spanish Class**

Dan sat at the back of the classroom, waiting for the shouting to begin. He hadn't done the summer homework which Profesora Katrinavich had assigned. People like him and his friends liked to call her something else.

Two rows over, Natalie straightened her hair and glanced over, where Dan was sitting. She opened her mouth and-

"_Bienvenidos, clase! _I'm Profesora Katrinavich, your Spanish teacher. Pass up your summer homework, please."

When she had finished checking that all of them were there, she said, "Daniel Cahill? I do not have your _tarea._"

"I'm sorry Profesora, I forgot."

"After the phone call to your parents?"

"My parents are dead."

"But, I called your sister, as well."

"She didn't tell me." In fact, Amy had reminded her brother countless times, he just didn't listen.

"Well, you must bring it in tomorrow for a late grade. Your highest score now sank to a C+."

"All right. Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure. But empty your pockets first."

"Never mind."

"That's what I thought. Now, _clase_, open your textbooks to page 5."

Dan turned the corner and jumped when he saw pop star Jonah Wizard striding down the hallway towards him.

"'Sup, My man Dan?"

"Nothin' much Jonah. You?"

"Actually, a lot! I'm hosting a party at my mansion, and all the Cahills are invited… Well, except for the Kabra lot."

"Why not the Kabras?"

"What kind of question is that bro? They almost ruined my career with those leaks on the Internet."

"Maybe its time to forgive and forget."

"Why are you so keen to have the Ka- Wait a second…. Are you in love with Natalie?"

"NO FRIGGIN WAY! Its just they've been oddly nice these last two weeks."

"Well, okay, but just for your sake, bro."

"Thanks, I guess, Jonah."

"No prob, just don't forget to tell your sister, kay?"

"Okay."

"See you round lil bro."

"See ya."

END OF CHAPTER 2


	4. Chapter 3: Ian and Natalie's Day

Chapter 3: The Kabra's day(s) 09/29/2012

Ian's grin from the hallway faded 5 minutes into Calculus. He was glad to leave, even if it was his only class with Amy.

His next class was Geography taught by an entertaining man called Mr. Acre. Ian enjoyed it, although all the girls –with their terrible fashion- were checking him out.

Those girls were everywhere, and Ian was very annoyed, and told them all to go and find some other boy. He made a few friends but they didn't seem to accept him into their little group at once.

The mention of his last name changed everything around here, from the quality of the cafeteria food, to his seat in the classroom. Maybe St. Charles' wasn't so bad after all.

Natalie was freaking out. All day long, she hadn't been able to comb her hair. And when she looked in her compact, she saw that her makeup was rubbing off, too. Joy.

Middle school was Natalie's personal hell on Earth. She had thought she was the most popular girl in school only to find that only the teachers knew her name. And not one of the girls talked to her. She felt oddly left out, but kept her dignified –or whatever level of dignity you can have with almost no lipstick- appearance.

She knew no one, except Dan, and some other people whose names she had picked up during the day. She saw Amy, too and Amy had smiled at her, but Natalie turned around and walked away.

She felt bad about that now, but what's done is done. Now, she sat in Science getting her butt bored off. She hated middle school.

**A/N: Sorry today I felt like I had to put this up, there wasn't a lot of 'Kabra' views on the other chapters. And I used a Twilight line. There, I said it! Review Pleaseee! Ciao for now,**

**ANEwrites**


	5. Chapter 4: The Party- Part 1

Chapter 4: The Party- Part 1

**A/N: I don't own the 39 clues. Sorry bout chapter 3 I know it was lame. So hope this cheers you guys up a lil!**

The rain drummed on the roof of the limo as Dan and Amy got in it. Dan was dressed awkwardly in a tux that Amy wrestled him into. Amy was in a stunning blue dress with green sequins on the neckline that brought out her eyes, with green heels.

"Where did Jonah say the party was, Dan?" asked Amy.

"Oh, um, well…."

"Daniel, are you telling me you don't know where Jonah's party is?! You are supposed to ask!"

"WELL, sorry!"

Amy groaned and pulled out her cell phone. "You have forced me to call Ian and Natalie. So you are soooo in trouble."

"Why call them?"

"Cuz, dweeb, they're invited too."

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeahhh!" mocked Amy teasingly. "Hold up for a second, driver."

Ian and Natalie stood at the front door, looking at the rain.

"How will we go to the party now?" whined Natalie.

"Hush, Natalie." Just then, a Beatles tune rang. Ian pulled out his cell phone, and hit accept.

"Ian Kabra speaking."

"Hi, Ian. This is Amy."

"Oh, hello. May I ask why?"

"I was getting to that. See, my dweeb brother forgot to ask Jonah where the party is tonight. Do you know?"

"Yes, its at 456 Beat Street, in Brooklyn."

"Thanks."

"No problem, love."

"Convo over."

Ian chuckled as he snapped his phone closed. "Well, Natalie, we've got a party to attend! Driver! Pull the car up to the garage."

"Yes, Mr. Kabra, sir!"

Amy tapped the screen of her phone and watched the light go out. "All right, Dan, we're going to Brooklyn."

"What kind of person has a party in Brooklyn?"

"I don't know! Let's just go!"

When they got to the place, Amy gasped. It was a full 3 story mansion, complete with about 2 acres of land around it. Tonight, the lawn was filled with partying guests and tiki bars.

"I love this place!" cried Dan, and he jumped out of the car and ran.

Amy sighed, smiling, as she got her clutch and followed, only without running. Jonah was at the doorway, greeting guests European style (a kiss on the hand), or with a handshake. She greeted her favorite cousin with a wink and a half hug.

"Hey, Amy! I wondered if you would find this place."

"Well, it kinda, sorta catches your attention." She said gesturing around the glowing property.

"Yeah, I love this place. But its not mine, my dad found it on the internet."

"Oh. That's kinda disappointing, but let's enjoy it while we can, shall we?"

"Of course!" Jonah turned around slightly to see some more guests. "Amy, I'll have to talk to you later, try some food!" He gestured to the buffet.

"All right, later!" and Amy walked off.

**A/N: All right, better? Lol review please! **


	6. Note

**This is just a note… I'm thinking of discontinuing this fanfic and starting something new… Same concept, only a story with more plot and promise. If there's a lot of demand for this story I'll keep going. But if there isn't I'm starting something new by next week. So post your opinions on the reviews and I'd like to have some input from you guys! Thanks a lot!**

**~ANEwrites**


	7. Chapter 5: The Party- Part 2

**A/N: The readers have spoken! And… it was a tie. :P So, I'm going to continue this story, but I'm also starting a new one. The new one will be called "Love Story", definitely more fast-paced and more romance than this one. So, for those of you who love Amian like me, maybe the other story is better for you! So, without further adieu, here is Chapter 5. **

Chapter 5: The Party Part 2

Ian was a little bit anxious. He had never been this far into New York before. Just then, he saw lights in the distance. As the limo grew nearer, he saw the lights grow into a giant party house complete with a giant front lawn.

Natalie stepped daintily from the car and winced when she found that her feet had gone to sleep in her 3-inch stiletto heels. Ian followed in a formal outfit and matching shoes. He scanned the lawn and was distracted by a lone redheaded figure wandering around randomly. Preoccupied, he told his name to the bouncer and walked along.

Meanwhile, Natalie had already gone up to the front door of the mansion. She saw Jonah and put on her best guest manners, as though he was really very important.

"Hello, Jonah." She said politely.

"_Hola, _Natalie, _¿c__ó__mo est__á__s?_" Jonah said in Spanish.

Puzzled, Natalie replied, "_Nueve?" _

At this, Jonah burst out laughing. "Sorry, Natalie, I asked how you were…. And you replied 'Nine' hehehe.."

"Well, haha, but Spanish is for lower-class people. All high-ranking aristocrats like the Kabras learn French, & Italian!"

"So, you're saying that I, Jonah Wizard, multi-millionaire, am lower-class?"

"Um, yeah. That was sort of obvious."

Jonah smirked and said, "Well, try getting this place, _aristocrat_. Don't matter if you're the richest 10-year-old in the world, unless you've got a rep here in the States, you won't get it!"

"Whatever, I don't care about your little bachelor pad, let me in!"

"Your wish is my command, cousin…."

When the door closed behind her, she could still hear him laughing.

As she toured the house, though she found that she knew almost everyone in the building, which was a nice change from school, but not quite because everyone in the house was a _Cahill._

Ian saw Amy on the lawn chatting with a blonde-haired boy. He instantly felt jealous, but then he shook it off a little bit and approached the two.

"Hello, love."

Amy turned 'round and said, "Hi, Ian. This is Evan Tolliver. Apparently, Jonah invited him in addition to all the Cahills at the party." Then she turned to Evan and said, "This is Ian Kabra, he's my somewhat-cousin."

"Hi, Ian, how are you today?"

"I'm quite well, actually. You?"

"Fine. Where do you go to school?"

"St. Charles'. It's a boarding school."

"Oh, cool, me too. I guess I'll see you around, the buffet is calling me…"

Amy giggled at this. "Bye Evan."

"Bye, babe." He kissed her on the cheek and left.

This brought back Ian's jealousy, like a LOT. It also left a silence between Amy and him.

"So, I see you're dating Tolliver."

"Uh, yeah. He just asked me out yesterday."

_Ugh, too late again! _Ian thought. "Oh. Cool. So…"

"Um, I have to go, Ian, I have to find Dan. See you later…" And she turned around, sparkling, and walked off, leaving Ian broken-hearted behind her. It was then that Ian began to hate Evan Tolliver.

**A/N: Did you love it? Or do you want to tear it to pieces and eat them? Review please!**


	8. Chapter 6: The Party Part 3

**A/N: Loved the feedback from last chapter! So, those made me want to write this one! Enjoy! And btw, new story is due for release next week, promise. Although I think I improved this one. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The Party Part 3: Natalie's Time**

After having that Spanish chat with Jonah, Natalie had gone into the house, looking for some fun with the rest of the Cahills. She saw Sinead Starling in the attic examining the structure of the house and exclaiming at the "intricacy" of it. Her nerd brothers Ned and Ted were standing by with notepads at the ready. Natalie sighed and proceeded onwards to the dining room.

She saw Dan there chatting with that mountain of muscle, Hamilton Holt. That kid may be strong but he still had a brain the size of a nutshell.

"Hello, Daniel. Hello, Holt." She said imperiously.

"Hola Natalie. You know, it was 'cause of me that Jonah even invited you guys."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I think you guys have changed from the slippery, diabolical Brits that you used to be. And, I think Ian likes my sister."

"Oh, that. Of course he does! He has really degraded himself. Liking a peasant like her. Not that _you're _a peasant, Dan.."

"Whoa, are you saying you like me?!"

"No, NO, ew!"

"Well good. Anyways I gotta go. Adiós, Hamilton. See ya 'round, Cobra." And with that said, Dan turned around and headed back to the buffet area.

_Phew, that was close. _Natalie thought fervently as she turned towards one of the tiki bars on the lawn. There, she saw Amy alone with a cocktail glass in her hand.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

"This is grape juice. And _buenas noches _to you too."

"What is it with this party and Spanish?! Eugh!"

Amy chuckled good-naturedly and said "Sorry Natalie, I'll talk in English from now on."

"Thank you. Now what's that word on the street about you having a boyfriend?"

"His name is Evan Tolliver…" Amy whispered, blushing furiously.

"Ahaha. Evan Tolliver already has a girlfriend, remember?"

"No, they broke up a week ago. Tiffany Goldstien, right?"

"Oh yes. Then congrats on actually scoring someone. Now, its my turn. Give me advice. Right here, right now."

"Ummm.. Maybe you should just ask Isabel.."

"No. My mother doesn't have time for petty talks."

Amy, feeling sorry for her, decided to help the girl out. "Come over to my dorm tomorrow and we can talk, 'kay?"

"All right, Amy darling. _Au revoir!_"

**A/N: How will Amy's chat with Natalie go? How will Ian handle Amy's new boyfriend? How far will Dan go to deny his crush on Natalie? For answers to these questions review, and tune in next time for a new chapter. Until then, **_**chalte hein**_**! For my Indian readers ;) For the rest, Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow, you guys are soo awesome! **addicted2reading9, just breathe, kay? **And yes, Gone Angel I do get it lol **** No need to keep you guys waiting anymore, is there? So, I present Chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7: What Ian did then.**

It was Monday again, and Ian had other things in mind besides math and English. _I must win Amy over that horrid blondie Evan. _**A/N: Nothing against blondes, I'm friends with so many! Back to story:** Ian thought. _But how? _

Just then, as if Ian's prayers were being answered, Amy's best friend Karen walked into the classroom. _Aha! Karen! _He thought. "Hello, Karen. How are you doing today?" "Well, I was fine until I saw your horrible, wretched, rich face." She said, imitating his English accent and tone.

"I need your help with something."

"Let me guess. Amy."

"Ummmmm… Yeah."

Karen laughed, a tinkly 'Karen' laugh. "She has a boyfriend, dummy."

"That's why I'm asking you for help!"

"Why do you like Amy? I know she's pretty and all, but she's the exact opposite of you. She's _nice._"

"You're not very nice either. Well, to me."

"Nobody likes you Ian! You have to start being nicer. Then, Amy will ditch Evan and I can have him instead!"

"You're evil, Karen."

"I try." Just then, Katarina walked by, yelling for her. "Gotta go."

~Page Break~

Amy was sitting in her bedroom, doing homework. As she finished the last problem, her phone sang out a Taylor Swift tune. _We-he are never ever ever getting back together!_ 1 new message from Tori Weisman.

_What would Tori need now? Its like 10 o'clock._ Amy thought. She opened the message and read it:

Hey Amy! Wanna hang? Its girls nite out my plc! Cory has som frends ovr 2 tho. But no1 importnt. Com ovr plzzz!

Amy thought about it. "Dan! Is it ok if I go to Tori's place? I'll be only a couple hours."

"Actually I was just about to ask you that, 'cause Cory invited me over, too." He replied.

"Okay, perfect. Let's go then."

They hopped into the car and told the chauffeur to take them to Tori and Cory's house. While they were driving, Amy texted Tori back:

Sure Cory invitd dan ovr 2 so im brngng him. Kay?

When they arrived at Tori's, her older sister Tammy opened the door. When she saw me, she turned and yelled, "Cory! Tori! Your little friends are here!"

Tori appeared first, running down the stairs to hug her friend. Cory came next, cool and casual because it was a well-known fact that he had a crush on Amy.

"Hey dude!" Cory said.

"Sup?" Dan replied.

"Let's play some Xbox, I got a new game!"

"Sweet!"

And without further adieu, they ran up to Cory's room.

Tori rolled her eyes, and said, _"Boys._ I have some boy news for you, though. Guess who likes you?"

"Evan, 'cause he's the sweetest boyfriend ever?"

"No, Ian!"

"_Kabra?_"

"Yup, isn't that weird? I thought he liked Kaitlyn Friberd, she's such a stuck-up little witch, like him."

"Well, he's not _that_ bad.."

"Don't tell me you like him too!"

"Of course not! I have a boyfriend!"

"Uh-uh-uh! I see that telltale blush on your cheeks! You want him!"

"Oh my God, Tori if you keep this up, I'm leaving." Amy threatened. "Who told you anyway?"

"Karen. She apparently had a long conversation with him about you.." Tori winked at Amy. "He even came up to me and asked me about my friends."

"Well, he saw last night at Jonah Wizard's house party that I have a boyfriend!"

"_Jonah Wizard?_ You know _Jonah Wizard?_"

"Yeah, he's my cousin."

"OMG, you never told me this! I hate you!" Tori said playfully.

"Well if I told you all that happened at Jonah's party and I promise to take you net time, will you stop talking about Kabra?"

"Of course I will!"

"Well.. It was a huge house…."

~Page Break~

SCG1: Have you heard?

SCG2: Heard what?

SCG1: That Natalie Kabra is crushing on Tommy Gonzalez.

SCG2: That witch! Tommy is my dude.

SCG1: JK, lol She's crushing on Dan Cahill.

SCG2: Ew, Tommy is so hot, Dan is so.. not.

SCG1: Well, idk, ask Natalie tomorrow. She's in your Spanish class right?

**A/N: Who are the gossipers? What will Ian do to get back his girl? What will happen in Spanish? Find out all this and more next time on "A New Twist on an Old Story." Until then, **_**Hasta luego! **_**Please review and subscribe! All of you are awesome about that. **


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the support, guys! You're the best!**

Chapter 8: Ian's Plan- Phase 1

Ian internally grinned at the thought of what would happen next. He and Karen had formulated a plan to get Ian the girl of his dreams, and Karen the... boy in school. All he had to do was get the ball rolling.

Ian glanced over at Karen and flashed her a thumbs-up sign. She grinned and nodded. Then she leaned over to Laiken and whispered something in her ear. Laiken turned around and gasped, "Really? I thought.."

"You must never tell a single soul!" Karen said. Not likely, as Laiken was the most gossipy girl in school. But she nodded, frantically.

"I won't….." she said and turned back towards the front.

Karen turned to Ian and mouthed, _Mission accomplished._

By the next day, the rumors were all over the school: Evan Tolliver was dating Kymbria Vasquez, at the same time as Amy Cahill.

"I'm not! I don't even know who Kymbria Vasquez is!" Evan exclaimed when he was confronted about these rumors.

And that was because Kymbria Vasquez was fake. This was the evil, diabolical part of the plan that Ian had added, so that no one could trace the rumor back to Karen and himself. Now there was left to do was lean back and watch high school do the rest.

~Page break~

Meanwhile, in an empty classroom, Amy was confronting Evan.

"Who's this Kymbria girl? Why are you dating her? I thought you liked me!"

"Calm down, Amy, this is some twisted plan to break us apart! There is no girl in this school named Kymbria!"

"She could be from another school. This isn't the only school in Boston."

"I don't think so. If I was dating her, I would have her number. Here, check my contacts. Is there a Kymbria anywhere in there?" Saying this, he handed her his phone.

"Let me see that." She took the phone and scrolled through his contacts. Sure enough, no Kymbria.

"Well, I guess not. I wonder who started that rumor though."

"I bet it was that Kabra kid. He was looking a little shifty at that party of your cousin's. "

"No, Ian's not that bad. He does some pretty mean stuff but I don't think he would stoop that low."

"Well, let's just forget about this, 'kay?"

"OK." Then, they leaned in and kissed.

Watching through the window was Karen and Ian. They both felt like hitting walls, Ian more so than Karen. "What do we do now!?" asked Ian when they were out of earshot of the couple.

"I don't know but I'll think of something. Text you later, I have to go do something."

"Okay, I'll try to think of something too. Catch you later."

**A/N: This be the end of another chapter in this weird story… What will be Ian and Karen's new plan? Find out next time on A New Twist of an Old Story.**


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers: you make my day!

**Chapter 9: The Rumor**

Because of their evil plan to break Amy and Ian apart, Ian and Karen spent a lot of time together. The gossip girl, Laiken, of course started a rumor that they were dating.

So, later the next day, it was all over school that Ian Kabra and Karen Brown were going out!

Here's how Ian found out:

***Amy walks up*** Hey Ian.

I: Hey Amy.

A: I heard you got yourself a girl!

I: Yes, I know and I l- wait, WHAT?

A: Yeah! You and Karen are dating, right? It's all over the school.

I: ***Facepalm*** No, Amy, we are not dating!

A: Surrreeeeeee. Well, I'll see you around.

I: Bye…

And here's how Karen found out…..

Ian: The whole school thinks we are going out.

Karen: What the- NO! LAIKEN. I'm going to kill that child…

I: I've got the knife!

K: I've got the blender!

Amy: And I've got the recorder app that's on!

K: Ugh, Amy, don't be such a killjoy..

I: Why are you such a goody-goody?

A: I, um, I…

Evan: Hey, babe. Hey Amy, Ian.

A: Hey Evan.

A+K: Wait, WHAT?

E: What?

K: You just called me babe instead of Amy!

E: I did?

K: Yep.

E: Oh my gosh, Amy, I'm so sorry..

A: (tearing up) Forget it, Evan, it's over! (turns around and fist pumps the air, happy as can be)

E: Baby, can't we talk ab-

I: You heard the girl! Leave her alone!

E: Dude, she's my girl!

I: Not anymore, obviously.

K: Come, let's walk, and I'll explain girls to you..

E: (glumly) Okay…

Evan and Karen walk away, Karen looks back at Ian, they exchange glances and bump fists in the air. Then, Ian goes to check on Amy, who had run away after Evan tried to get her back.

**A/N: To be continued, next time! Sorry its short but its Christmas dudes.**


	12. I'M SO Sorry

Hey you guys. I'm sorry but this story is being put on hiatus. I know i have a lot of readers that will be disappointed. I just can't write this story anymore. But if you would like, I can add to my Lights fic and make a one-shot book. Please PM if you want this, or include it in your review. I'M so sorry. I know i hate it when authors do this to you. I just can't apologize enough. However, new one-shots coming, starting Monday of this week. So sorry. Please follow me on Pinterest, Nikki Shah, or copy paste this link: /57nikki/ Sorry.

Yours,

ANEwrites


End file.
